Pallet Town
Pallet Town is where the protagonist and his rival were born in the games (as well as Gary Oak's hometown). It is his hometown throughout his adventures and his mom stays in it all throughout the series. This Town's Pokémon lab is also where Professor Oak lives and studies Pokémon. Pallet Town appears in Pokémon Red/Blue and Pokémon Yellow with 2 houses, one Red's and one Blue's, and the Laboratory where Professor Oak is located. The Japanese motto is "Masara is the color of pure white beginnings". It is the smallest town in the game. History Many famous people come from Pallet Town, such as Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Red, Blue, Leaf and Samuel Oak. There are only two routes linking Pallet Town to other places, which means that it doesn't have much commerce. One of the routes (Route 21 south) is a water route, so they get almost nothing coming in from there; the other is Route 1, the only place where they actually travel on, which is north. The main trading city is Viridian City, where they get their supplies as there is no Poké Mart or Pokémon Center in the town (although in the game, the player's mom heals him/her). This is where all Pokémon trainers start out, as it is where Professor Oak gives out the Starter Pokémon. In the anime In the anime, it is Ash and Gary's hometown. Professor Oak's lab is also in this town, and Ash deposits all his previous Pokémon there. Notable Places Player's house .]] This house is where you begin your journey, it has two floors. In your room (the upper floor), there is a PC, which the player can store and deposit items on and a SNES. When the player first starts the game, there is a Potion which can he/she can withdraw. After he/she obtains the Pokédex and his/her Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, the player's mom starts to heal the player's Pokémon. Rival's house Your Rival's house, has only one floor. Once, Professor Oak has given you the Pokédex, Daisy (your rival's sister) will give you the Town Map and also grooms one of your Pokémon. Professor Oak's Lab Professor Oak lives and studies Pokémon in his lab. This is where Professor Oak will give you your first Pokémon - Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Pokémon Trainer Tips 3rd Generation Ingame Message *"Player is playing the SNES!...Okay! It's time to go!, SNES, Pokémon Blue"*''"Right. All boys leave home some day. It said so on TV. Prof. Oak, next door, is looking for you." - Mom, Pokémon Blue *''"I'm raising Pokémon too! When they get strong, they can protect me!"'' - Female in front of house, Pokémon Blue *''"Hi Player! Rival is out at Grandpa's lab."'' - Rival's Sister, Pokémon Blue *''"Technology is incredible! You can now store and recall items and Pokémon as data via PC!"'' - Man in front of Prof. Oak's Research Lab., Pokémon Blue *''"Prof. Oak is the authority on Pokémon! Many Pokémon trainers hold him in high regard!"'' - Female inside Prof. Oak's Research Lab., Pokémon Blue *''"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"'' - Prof. Oak, Pokémon Blue *''"This Pokémon is really energetic!"'' - Player Choosing Pokémon, Pokémon Blue Trivia *If the player presses A on the TV in the player's house in the living room, the message log will say "Four boys are walking on a railroad track". This is a reference to the movie Stand By Me, based off the book by Stephen King. *Pallet Town has no gym unlike other settlements in Kanto. Gallery Map of Pallet Town.PNG|Pallet Town in Generation I Gen 2 Pallet Town.png|Pallet Town in Generation II Gen 3 Pallet Town.jpg|Pallet Town in Gen III Pallet Town.PNG|Pallet Town in "The Dream Continues!" Pallet Town HGSS.png|Pallet Town in Generation IV. Category:Towns Category:Anime locations Category:Game locations Category:Starter Towns